


[Podfic] Vine and Fig Tree

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Hamilton Podfics [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Gen, Heaven, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Death is easy. Contentment is harder.Hamilton gets bored in heaven.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: GoLB Hamilton Podfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740235
Kudos: 15
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] Vine and Fig Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vine and Fig Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796784) by Anonymous. 



> [An RSS feed you can subscribe to for my podfics can be found here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/vine-and-fig-tree/Vine%20and%20Fig%20Tree.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/vine-and-fig-tree/Vine%20and%20Fig%20Tree.mp3) | 12 MB | 0:18:05  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/vine-and-fig-tree/Vine%20and%20Fig%20Tree.m4b)  
  
| 5 MB | 0:18:05


End file.
